


魂器系列  沉没的爱情

by beginningblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue
Summary: 汤姆里德尔有一个儿子，叫做西奥博尔德里德尔。他是在战后被哈利追捕食死徒时候所发现的，最初哈利不相信他眼前是的男孩是黑魔王汤姆里德尔的儿子，但所以证据指向他是汤姆里德尔的秘密儿子。直到西奥博尔德十七岁时候，他的记忆从他的封印解除。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Marvolo Gaunt’ring, Tomarry
Kudos: 10





	1. 蛇佬腔男孩

「阿瓦达索命！」

「除你武器！」

两把声音同时在礼堂中央响起。

随后，砰的一声，如炮弹炸响，哈利手上的魔杖射出了金色的火焰，与此同时，伏地魔的绿光碰到了哈利发射的咒语，那便是咒语相撞的地方。

剎那间，哈利看见老魔杖从伏地魔的手里飞到了空中，在魔法天花板下旋转着，飞向它不愿杀死的主人。

哈利以找球手精湛的技巧，用空着的那只手抓住飞来的魔杖，只见伏地魔踉跄后退，双臂张开，通红的眼睛里细长的瞳孔往上翻着。

伏地魔倒在了地上，他的尸体在瘫软、抽搐，苍白的手里空无一物，那张蛇脸空洞而茫然。

哈利站在那里，手里攥着两根魔杖，低头看着对手的躯壳。

伏地魔最终被自己的咒语反弹回去杀死了。

霍格沃茨战役结束后，哈利和霍格沃茨的学生们留下来清理并协助其余的教授从城堡大门，礼堂和魁地奇球场中恢复受损区域。霍格沃茨的破坏是如此严重，以至于短期内无法重新开学。

当大家开始着手处理伏地魔的尸体时候，沉默的哈利突然开口要求他们将伏地魔的尸体搬到礼堂外的一个房间里。当他们将伏地魔的尸体移到房间地板上时，哈利告诉他们先离开。

当房间的门关上时，哈利坐在地上，凝视着伏地魔。「现在只有你我，两个人，里德尔…事实上，悔改对你来说真的是一件困难的事吗？这应该是对于深奥的古老咒语或者创造一个又一个魂器来说是一件容易的事情，但是你最终没有，原本这是你最后的机会，你仅有的机会……」

哈利讲完话后，他站起来走向伏地魔的尸体，伸手将他的口袋里的一个损坏的戒指，放在伏地魔的手上。

「它属于你。我相信你想再次拥有它。毕竟，它是你家族的戒指。」

然后哈利走出房间，一关上门，伏地魔的尸体突然变成灰烬，消失在房间里。

随后，没有人发现伏地魔的尸体。

在那几个月后，赫敏返回霍格沃茨考取N.E.W.T.证书，而哈利和罗恩没有返回霍格沃茨考取N.E.W.T.证书选择继续辍学，他们在魔法部傲罗办公室成了一个傲罗，并帮助新任部长金斯莱沙克尔对魔法部进行改革。随后，赫敏在魔法部中获得了一个在神奇动物管理控制司工作的职位，她在这里继续为S.P.E.W.工作，给家养小精灵和其他非人类生物争取权益。

直到一天， 哈利从傲罗办公室主任那里听到食死徒的消息，他和罗恩以及其他的傲罗都去了一个小镇追捕逃脱的食死徒。

当他们去镇上时，发现镇上到处都是燃烧的火花和浓烟灰。他们还听到尖叫声和孩子们的哭声。哈利立刻显示出不可小视的领导能力，指示傲罗们分散拯救人群的工作。傲罗们按照哈利的指示行事，他们立即使用幻影移形赶赴现场营救群众，而哈利和罗恩决定去追捕逃脱的食死徒。

在此过程中，他们提高了警觉性。当他们到达某处被烧毁的房子时，哈利隐隐看到一个黑色的身影在他们面前奔跑。哈利立即通知罗恩跟随那个黑色的身影。

当他们走近那个黑色的身影并准备拔出魔杖面对那个人时，那个黑色的身影似乎发现了他们的跟踪，然后用幻影移形脱离了他们，而哈利和罗恩也用了幻影移形跟随那个黑色的身影的步伐。

当哈利使用幻影移形时候，他听到了微弱的哭泣声，他立即停了下来，在哈利旁边的罗恩没有意识到哈利停止使用幻影移形而消失了。

哈利没有理会罗恩的消失，他相信罗恩可独自面对黑巫师，他就跟随微弱的哭泣声走到被烧毁的房子的角落。

当他用已在顶端发光的魔杖照亮内部时，他看到一个男孩蜷缩在倒塌的墙角中。看到这个男孩，大约七八岁，拥有一头黑发，面色苍白，突出的五官及有着一双黑曜色的眼睛。

突然，他仿佛看到了男孩的汤姆里德尔。

当年他知道伏地魔的尸体突然消失并在房间里，留下了一些灰烬时，他张开了口来安抚周围的人，他推断伏地魔的尸体由于这个咒语而化为灰烬，消失在空中。

哈利注意到，这名男孩在发抖，脸色惊惶失措。他对哈利的突然出现感到恐惧。他用双手紧紧地抓紧他的手臂，担心哈利正要向他袭来而伤害他。

哈利闭上眼睛，无奈的深呼吸了一下，再次睁开的时候，他放下魔杖，跪在男孩的面前，尽量用温柔的声线安抚男孩的情绪。

「男孩，不用害怕，我是傲罗哈利波特，你叫什么名字？」

男孩没有回应哈利。

「男孩，你的亲人在哪里？与他们分开？还是他们告诉你躲在这里？」哈利再次问道。

但是男孩依然没有回应哈利。

当哈利想再次问着男孩时候，他听到幻影移形独特的爆裂声传出来，他立刻转身并伸手阻挡男孩，发现他眼前的应是追捕那个黑色身影的罗恩。

「哈利，你为什么不追那个人？那个──」罗恩焦急地问他的朋友，同时间他眼尖地发现在哈利身后的男孩。

当他再次问哈利有关身后男孩的出身时，男孩似乎被罗恩突然露面而吓住了，让他尖叫起来。

哈利没有考虑就转向那个尖叫的男孩，几乎是反射性的，伸出手拥紧男孩入怀里，「不用害怕，那是幻影显形，就是从一个地方消失，一眨眼又在另一个地方重新出现的魔法，男孩，放松些。」

显然在哈利的安慰下，男孩停止了尖叫，但他伸出手紧紧抓住哈利的胳膊，以防止他离开。

「哈利，那个男孩为什么在这里，与家人失散？」罗恩被男孩的尖叫吓了一跳。他尽可能轻声地问着哈利，以防止在哈利怀里的男孩因为惊惧而再次尖叫。

「我不知道，罗恩，这个男孩似乎不想说话。」哈利对着罗恩说，「男孩，请告诉我，你叫什么名字？」哈利用温柔的声音使男孩的情绪平静下来。

男孩终于开口发出声音了但这是哈利第一次听到动物园里最熟悉的声音，听起来像蛇发出的嘶嘶声，一般人无法听懂，这是萨拉查斯莱特林的后裔罕见的能力──蛇佬腔。

「哈─哈利，他是蛇佬腔！」罗恩惊愕地忍不住大叫出来。

「罗恩！你这样子吓坏了男孩，即使男孩懂得蛇佬腔，也不代表他是伏地魔！」哈利皱起眉头责骂着他的好友，并紧紧地抱着那个男孩。

「但是他说的是蛇语呀，哈利。你应该知道，除了已经去世的伏地魔之外，而且你以前没有失去过像跟蛇对话一样的人的能力，世界上根本没有人具备这种能力！」

「这没意思，你要我把他交给部长吗？罗恩，你知道，他们仍然对伏地魔感到恐惧。你怎么能告诉我放心地把他交给部长！」哈利反驳罗恩。

「哈利，难道你想──」罗恩还未说完，就被哈利用说话堵住了他。

「罗恩，我想带这个男孩回家。」

「呃…哈利，你想清楚一些，这个是蛇佬腔，而且你带走他的话，男孩的亲人就找不到了。尤其是金妮她……」罗恩焦急地问他的好友，他尽力阻止了他的决定。

战争结束后，金妮成为哈利的女友。他们知道当年的金妮被汤姆里德尔的日记附身时能够使用蛇佬腔，这让她得以打开密室的记忆，让她对于伏地魔有关的东西非常厌恶。

「罗恩，他没有亲人的，同时应该是没有教导他说话，我发现男孩子穿着根本不合身的衣服，这应该是他在垃圾场发现了把它穿在自己身上。至于金妮，我会和她说清楚。」哈利看着怀里的男孩，男孩看着面前的青年。

最后，罗恩勉强同意哈利的决定，并提出要帮助他的朋友将男孩护送出小镇。当他们离开镇子时，哈利与罗恩道别，随即幻影移形带着男孩回到波特小屋，将他放在客厅的沙发上，并告诉他不要在沙发上乱动。

然后，他在男孩的面前，抽出魔杖轻轻地挥动，随后在他们眼前的物品随即浮起来，地板立刻由哈利的脚底作出变动，甚至墙壁也变了。不，整个波特的小屋都变了。

看到这一切，坐在沙发上的男孩禁不住睁开眼睛，惊讶地看着哈利。这个男孩觉得他面前的青年是是如此强大，使他放心。


	2. 西奥博尔德

这个男孩在波特小屋里住了一段时间，在此期间哈利发现这个男孩很聪明，尽管他无法说出整个句子，但是当他与哈利对答时，能用上非常简单的词汇表达自己需要，让哈利感到无比安慰。为了照顾好这个男孩，哈利已经向傲罗办公室主任请了一段长的假期。

直到晚上，当哈利在厨房里做饭，男孩在客厅里看电视时，男孩突然听到了独特的爆裂声，一个火红的头发和褐色的眼睛的女人出现在他的眼前。

「你是哈利带回来的男孩吗？」火红头发的女人弯下腰问男孩。

这个男孩不再为别人的突然出现在他眼前的情况感到惊讶，但是他皱起眉头，因为他不喜欢在他和哈利的家里出现第三个人。

当男孩想要让眼前的女人离开他們家的时侯，哈利从厨房里走了出来，当他看到红头发的女人他笑了。

「金妮，你为什么在这里？」哈利将手上的盘子放下在桌子上，朝向那个女人走去，轻轻地吻了一下她的脸颊。

「哈利，我想你。自从上个月德国得分比赛分开以来，我们再也没有见过面，想着你。」金妮用双手勾住哈利的脖子，向男友露出甜蜜的微笑。金妮在第二次巫师战争结束后，进入霍利黑德哈比队打球，成为一个职业的魁地奇运动员。

「没办法，你进入霍利黑德哈比队成为球队的主力军。当然，你必须去德国的得分比赛，即使我阻止了你，你也会去。」

哈利实际上对他的女朋友成为职业的魁地奇运动员感到高兴。他曾想过，如果他是一个普通的男孩，他会选择成为一名职业的魁地奇运动员。

「哈利……」

当金妮想继续和哈利说话时，他们听到了一个男孩从地下传来的声音。

「西奥博尔德，怎么了，你的身体不适吗？」哈利听到男孩的叫唤后，自然地把他和金妮拉开了距离，弯下腰去问那个已经在他前面走过的男孩。

西奥博尔德，是哈利从男孩的口中知道他的名字，男孩告诉他这是一条蛇小姐给了他一个名字。尽管哈利认为蛇不可能想到给男孩起个名字的可能性，但他看到男孩兴奋地告诉他，在见到伏地魔的大蛇纳吉尼后，他不得不相信这种可能性。同时，让他知道直到现在男孩一直受到他口中的蛇小姐的照顾，这让哈利对西奥博德的过去状况更加心痛着。

幸运的是，一切都及时到了，默林让他找到了那个可怜的男孩。

「哈利，我饿了！」男孩用手指在自己的肚子上含泪地对哈利说。

「对不起，我忘了晚餐时间已经过去了，西奥博尔德，她是我的朋友金妮。金妮，他是西奥博尔德，他是我刚刚收养的男孩。」哈利将西奥博尔德和金妮和金妮互相介绍，然后他伸手抱起西奥博尔德走到桌子旁，把他放在椅子上。

他们身后的金妮坐在西奥博尔德对面的椅子上，看着哈利将意大利面条喂给西奥博尔德进食。

「哈利，他已经七，八岁了，他应该可以自己吃饭。如果你这样喂他，他将不会知道如何使用刀叉。」

「金妮，他从来没有受到照顾。他暂时不知道如何使用刀叉，所以我会暂时使用这种方法。当他可以使用刀叉时，我会让他去做。」哈利望着西奥博尔德露出微笑地响应金妮。  
西奥博尔德也露出微笑对着他。

「但是哈利我们不能一直照顾他。毕竟，我们必须结婚生子，而且他长大后必须独立生活。」金妮补充道。

就在这时，西奥博尔德在听到金妮的说话后，突然地大叫起来，然后他用双手捂住耳朵尖叫。在旁边的哈利立刻将西奥博尔德抱在怀里，他不知道西奥博尔德为何突然地受惊地尖叫起来。

「金妮，你先走吧，西奥博尔德的情况好了以后，我请你和他谈谈，互相了解。」哈利伸出手抚摸西奥博尔德的背，以使西奥博尔德的心情平静下来。

「…好吧。我先走，哈利。」

然后，金妮用幻影移形离开了波特的小屋。

随着金妮离开了屋内后，西奥博尔德停止了尖叫，用略微发抖的手抓住哈利的手臂，「哈利，我不走，我要跟哈利。」抬起头对着哈利说。

哈利看到泪汪汪的黑曜色眼睛对着他，他不忍心让在他怀里的男孩离开他。

「放心，西奥博尔德，我不会离开你的。」

哈利下定决心要照顾那个蛇佬腔男孩，无论罗恩，赫敏，甚至金妮在他旁边的劝阻，他都不会让西奥博尔德离开他。

随着日子一天天过去，西奥博尔德能够流畅地与哈利交谈，甚至基本上可以照顾自己。令人欣慰的是，哈利看着西奥博尔德每天都在进步。西奥博尔德的表现，使哈利觉得可以西奥博尔德可以再次与金妮见面，所以哈利告诉西奥多他的决定。

「西奥博尔德，你还记得我介绍了金妮？」

西奥博尔德点了点头。他想起了一个火红头发的女人，是一个火红头发男人的妹妹，甚至是哈利的女朋友。

金妮韦斯莱，她是一直以来都吸引哈利的眼睛的女人！西奥博尔德想到了，他的黑曜色眼睛闪烁了。

「你记得就好了，呃，西奥博尔德，我想安排你再见见她。如果您不想见金妮，您可以马上告诉我。」哈利紧张地说，眼睛看着西奥博尔德的表情。他不希望西奥博尔德感到不高兴，如果西奥博尔德表现出不舒服的表情，他将不得不寻找另一个机会让他与金妮见面。

西奥博尔德似乎思考了一段时间后，他终于点了点头，同意了哈利的要求。

哈利马上如释重负的叹了口气，对西奥博尔德笑了笑，说他很期待西奥博尔德再与金妮的情况。那时，哈利没有注意到西奥博尔德眼中闪烁着危险的情绪。

最终到了金妮正式来到波特小屋的日子，哈利高兴地为他们准备了午餐，供他们在桌旁吃聊天，而西奥博尔德站在厨房的门旁，看着哈利在里面忙。

「西奥博尔德，你可以去客厅看电视节目，待金妮到来时可以吃午餐。」哈利放下刀，将头转向西奥博尔德说。

「我想陪着你，哈利。」西奥博尔德摇头说。

就在这时，门铃响了，看来金妮已经到达了波特小屋的门口。

哈利走到西奥博尔德的面前伸出手，「来吧，让我们一起欢迎金妮！」他微笑着握住他的小手。

西奥博尔德点了点头。

他们握紧了彼此的手，走到门口。哈利伸出手打开门，对已经站在门前的金妮微笑。「金妮，欢迎。西奥博尔德，再次向您介绍，她是金妮，我的女朋友。」哈利低下头对着西奥博尔德说。

「西奥博尔德，你好。」金妮听到后露出微笑。

「你好，金妮小姐。」

金妮忍不住惊讶地听到西奥博尔德能说流利。她想不到这个男孩在短短几个月内将如何改善。「哈利，他…他说话很流畅。」金妮对哈利表示惊讶。

「是的，西奥博尔德是个聪明的孩子。」哈利听到了金妮对西奥博尔德的称赞，并再次让他微笑，好像父母觉得自己的孩子受到了赞赏。他伸出手轻轻拍了拍西奥博尔德的头。「好吧，我煮了午餐，我们聊之前先吃饭。」哈利对着他们说。

于是他们吃过午餐后，他们坐在餐桌旁，享受哈利为他们已经泡好的红茶，在哈利离开并走进厨房时，「哈利说你没有亲戚，你还记得他们的长相吗？」金妮开口问着西奥博尔德。  
西奥博尔德摇摇头。

「对他们一点印象也没有？那么你记得自己怎样生存？」金妮补充道。

西奥博尔德仍然摇了摇头。西奥博尔德记得哈利曾说过不能将蛇小姐抚养他的事告诉任何人，包括他知道如何与蛇交谈的事实也不能让别人知道。他不能让眼前的女人知道他与哈利之间的承诺。他绝对是一个听话的孩子。

「你不是不记得，而是不想告诉我，是吗？」金妮看到西奥博尔德这样子后抬起眉毛，对面前的男孩提出了质疑。

「…我真的不记得。」西奥博尔德终于开口说。

「如果你不说实话，我可以要求哈利带你去儿童福利机构接受他们的照顾。」金妮强迫那个男孩说实话。实际上，金妮不喜欢男孩在她面前。初次见面时，她不喜欢他。 她甚至希望哈利将他送到一个儿童福利机构，让他们照顾这个男孩。不幸的是，哈利舍不得将他交给儿童福利机构照顾。

另一方面，当西奥博尔德听到女人要哈利带他去儿童福利机构看护时，他按捺不住不满的情绪爆发出来，并在女人面前说出了他与生俱来的语言。

那一刻，金妮能听到那个男孩是蛇佬腔！她立刻拔出魔杖对着她眼前的男孩。与此同时，当哈利从厨房出来时，他看到的是他的女友用魔杖指着西奥博尔德。


	3. 曝光的见面

「金妮，住手！」

哈利立刻大喊，朝金妮的方向挥了挥手，然后金妮的魔杖从她的手中飞到了地面。

同时，哈利出现在金妮与西奥博尔德之间，哈利没有考虑就转向身后的西奥博尔德，几乎是反射性的，伸出手拥紧西奥博尔德入怀里。

「蛇佬腔？！哈利，他是蛇佬腔，他竟然是蛇佬腔！」金妮惊恐地向哈利大喊。

「他是蛇佬腔，我知道的，金妮。」哈利平静地对着金妮说。

金妮听到后忍不住表露出难以置信的表情，「你知道，你已经知道你仍然要收留他，你有没有想过他可能是伏地魔的儿子！」她大声问她的男朋友。她不知道她的男朋友会做出这个决定，甚至不敢相信眼前的是事实！

「金妮，他不可能是他的儿子，他恰好是蛇佬腔。」

「这是不可能的！哈利，你知道这简直太荒谬了。你和我都想到了这一点，这是萨拉查斯莱特林的后裔罕见的能力。你能告诉我什么原因，他不是伏地魔的儿子！」

「我不是伏地魔的儿子，我也有这种能力。」哈利反驳金妮。

在哈利怀抱中的西奥博尔德听到哈利的说话，惊讶地抬头看着哈利，他听到的是哈利和他一样的能力，并且可以和蛇说话！哈利从未告诉过他，所以当他们初次见面时，哈利看上去并不像他遇到的人那样害怕！

「哈利，你怎么能和那东西相提并论，因为伏地魔你才有这种能力！」金妮听不懂哈利的话。他怎么能把自己和那个来历不明的男孩相比呢！

「金妮，他不是伏地魔，我不会让他成为另一个伏地魔。」哈利坚定地对金妮说。

「不可能。他和伏地魔非常相似。他根本没可能与伏地魔无关！」金妮表示不赞成，摇了摇头。

「金妮，相信我。」

「不，哈利，你为什么为这个来历不明的男孩辩护！？」

「因为我不想再看到同一件事发生在我们身上，金妮，我会解决的。我会一直看着他。」

「哈利……」

「金妮，我们分手了。对你和我来说，分手是彼此最好的方式。」

哈利完全愿意把朋友的需求和利益放在首位，就像当年的他能够为金妮韦斯莱度过美好的生活一样，他决心与她分手，尽管和金妮在一起对他来说是最幸福的事情。哈利从未为自己追求自己的权利，而是希望过上正常的生活。他只会在情况需要时站起来。

这一次，他选择了在他怀里的西奥博尔德，决定与金妮分手。

「哈利！」

「金妮，我了解你对伏地魔的仇恨，但西奥博尔德他是无辜的。我决定把西奥博尔德放在旁边，这一决定从未改变，所以金妮，让我们分开。」哈利闭上眼睛说。

同时，西奥博尔德感到哈利的身体在颤抖。

后来，金妮从波特小屋里悄悄离开。当金妮离开时，哈利虚弱地跪靠在西奥博尔德的肩膀上，默默地哭泣。

那一刻，西奥博尔德感到非常生气，他嫉妒那个红发女人对哈利的感情产生了深远的影响。在哈利看不到的情况下，西奥博尔德将他的手慢慢捏紧，黑曜色的眼睛底下透露出一丝危险的血红色。

随着那次见面后，金妮没有主动联系哈利。

相反，罗恩曾出现在波特小屋里，他大声地质问着哈利是否因为西奥博尔德而与他的妹妹分手，而哈利坦白承认当知道西奥博尔德是蛇佬腔的时候，他就知道这个想法已经浮现在脑海，而这次见面使他决定与金妮分手。

罗恩听到后，他愤怒地责骂哈利为了这个男孩来抛弃了金妮，并在西奥博尔德的面前，伸出手在哈利的脸上搥了一拳。

西奥博尔德看到后，他发出低声的吼叫，在他的身边有一团浮现黑色的力量由他的身上散发出来。当罗恩来不及作出回应时，那团黑色的力量向着袭击了他，就在这时，哈利伸出手将罗恩推开了避开西奥博尔德发出的攻击。

哈利转身开口喝止西奥博尔德，但是西奥博尔德并没有因为哈利而停止攻击罗恩。哈利伸出手拥抱西奥博尔德，并连忙劝说罗恩离开波特小屋。

「西奥博尔德，听我说，我没有事，他已经走了！」哈利急切地说。

「不！他伤害你，哈利，他伤害你！」西奥博尔德大叫道。

「西奥博尔德，你可以放心，我没有受到伤害。看，我什么都没有！」哈利抓紧西奥博尔德的肩膀说。

「哈利，对不起，因为我……对不起，您不会受到不必要的伤害。」西奥博尔德流下了眼泪对着哈利说。

「不！西奥博尔德，没关系，你没做错任何事，但我做错了事，伤害了你。」然后哈利紧紧地拥抱西奥博尔德。

随着日子的流逝，西奥博尔德来到波特小屋住了一年。西奥博尔德的身高的身高随着时间的推移缓慢增加，到达了哈利的肩膀。同时在哈利教导下学懂控制自己与生俱来的能力。同一时间，哈利发现男孩的五官，并逐渐朝一个英俊的方向走去。随着西奥博尔德的成长，哈利放下心头大石，决定回到傲罗办公室再次担任傲罗。但是在这一年内哈利和罗恩少了相聚时间。

但是在这一年中，哈利和罗恩的见面时间减少了。一方面，罗恩觉得哈利因为那个男孩决定和金妮分手，他非常不认同哈利的做法。另一方面，由于西奥博尔德的关系，哈利没有主动与金妮、罗恩及赫敏联络。

当哈利回到傲罗的办公室时，情况似乎变好了，罗恩会和哈利交谈事件的进度。

直到严寒的十二月来临，哈利因为跟进一个黑巫师杀了一个家庭的事件，但是因为没找到那个黑巫师，傲罗办公室的各人非常忙碌，而西奥博尔德看到哈利经常早出晚归，同时这种情况非常频繁。西奥博尔德常常在半夜时分发现哈利已在他的身旁疲倦地睡着。当他睡醒的时候，他发现哈利已经不在小屋里，他只好起身梳洗准备他的一天。

到了晚上，西奥博尔德阅读着哈利给他的巫师童话本的时候，他隐约听到了外面的声音。他把书放到桌上，然后小心翼翼地走出波特的小屋。当他走出波特的小屋时，他注意到附近的妇女尖叫和哭泣的孩子声音。他发现不远处的房子里发生了大火，就像一年前他在一个小镇上经历的那样。

西奥博尔德离开了波特小屋走到大街时候，他抬起头发现有三四缕黑烟在天空中流淌，跟随其后是三四缕白烟追随那些黑烟。然后他注意到一个孩子的身体躺在他眼前的街道上。他慢慢靠近孩子的身体。他弯下腰观察发现那是一个小女孩，但她的眼睛睁开，全身四肢僵硬。

那名小女孩已经死了一段时间了。

他看到后，他立即起身离开了这条街。当他深入小巷时，他突然停了下来，他怀疑地转过头。在他眼前的站着是一个高个子，戴着骷髅面具的巫师，在他转身逃跑之前，他被戴上骷髅面具的巫师抓住他的头发。

西奥博尔德被戴上骷髅面具的巫师用力拉扯头发，疼痛使西奥博尔德发出哀号声音。「让我走！」西奥博尔德伸手扶紧那戴上骷髅面具的巫师的手大喊道。

「哈哈，看，我抓到了一个无助的男孩。」那个戴着骷髅面具的巫师张开嘴，并将西奥博尔德抓紧在自己眼前说，「喔，你的样貌长得不错。」戴着骷髅面具的巫师不禁感到惊讶。他从未见过英俊而精致的面孔。

「看来你的脸救了你，男孩。」那个戴着骷髅面具的巫师对着西奥博尔德说：「男孩，我认识一些贵族喜欢收养一些美丽的孩子，例如像你这样的漂亮男孩。」那个戴着骷髅面具的巫师伸出另一只手捏住西奥博尔德的下巴。

与此同时，西奥博尔德看到那个戴着骷髅面具的巫师用一种以令人作呕的充满欲望的眼神望着他。西奥博尔德心里非常后悔自己离开了波特小屋，他不应该独自离开。

他不想离开戈德里克洞，他更不想离开哈利！


	4. 愤怒的哈利

那时候，西奥博尔德看到那个戴着骷髅面具的巫师，向他伸出魔杖。然后他觉得眼前一片漆黑，意识开始模糊。此时，他心里再次喊着哈利的名字。

看到身前男孩昏倒后，戴着骷髅面具的巫师在骷髅面具下露出残酷的微笑，他的眼睛欲罢不能地地看着那英俊而精致的脸。突然他的心里有了一个陌生而淫荡的想法，他想把这个男孩据为己有！

同时，那个戴着骷髅面具的巫师认为他的住所也适合他眼前昏迷的男孩。他立即用一只手紧扣了男孩的身体，利用幻影移形带走男孩从巷子里。

与此同时，身为傲罗的哈利，收到了在受到黑巫师袭击戈德里克洞的消息后，他抑制了内心的愤怒，并冷静地指示着身边傲罗们到达戈德里克洞进行追捕行动。

当他们到达戈德里克洞的时候，他们已经看到有三四缕黑烟在天空中流淌，哈利在使用魔杖指出其中一种黑烟发出白光之后，那缕黑烟立刻掉落。

随后在哈利身后的傲罗们变成白烟并追逐着在天空中流动的黑烟。

哈利然后使用幻影移形回到了波特小屋，他担心西奥博尔德的安全，但是当他到达西奥博尔德的卧室时，发现西奥博尔德不在床上。他立即在波特小屋的每个角落搜索西奥博尔德，但仍然看不到西奥博尔德。

哈利开始无法平静下来，他担心西奥博尔德是否会在外面处于危险之中，甚至他也被人带离了戈德里克洞！

哈利立即回到街上，抬头一看发现在眼前的小巷上方一缕黑色的烟雾在他前面小巷上方的天空中流动时，哈利怀疑地皱了皱眉，但他决定跟随那缕黑烟离开离开戈德里克洞。

当哈利看到黑烟在戈德里克洞的小巷中穿过并降落在离戈德里克洞不远的空地时，哈利隐瞒了自己的气息，慢慢靠近黑烟，他看到了穿着黑袍的男人，并隐约看到这个男人好像抱着孩子的身体，哈利再次走近了那个男人。

当哈利看到那个男人的脸上戴着骷髅面具时，他感到那个男人是食死徒之一。他顺遂似是食死人的脸低下头一看，他终于看到这个男人的怀里孩子的样子。

这男孩就是他正在寻找的西奥博尔德。

突然，哈利内心的愤怒按捺不住爆发出来，他剎那间出现这个脸上戴着骷髅面具男人的后面。

「将你手上的男孩放下来。」

当那个戴着骷髅面具的男人突然听到声音，疑惑地转过身时，他感到自己被一根魔杖一直指着后脑勺。他非常紧张，甚至没有注意到有人出现在他身后。那个人是个比他有更高能力的巫师！

「你是谁？」那个戴着骷髅面具的男人紧张地吞咽并问。

「我说，放下那男孩！」哈利用魔杖再次戳着那个戴着骷髅面具男人的后脑勺。

「那你应该露面！」脸上戴着骷髅面具的男人说。

哈利听到那个戴着骷髅面具的男人的说话后，他慢慢走到那个戴着骷髅面具的男人的面前。

脸上戴着骷髅面具的男人对哈利出现在他面前感到非常震惊。他从没想到过前救世主傲罗小队队长哈利波特的出现。他立即将男孩紧贴自己，准备用幻影移形带着男孩远离眼前的哈利波特。

但是哈利很快对他施了咒语，阻止他带着西奥博尔德。

「再说一遍，将男孩交给我！」哈利抑制了他的愤怒对着脸上戴着骷髅面具男人说。

「那个男孩是谁，哈利波特？」那个戴着骷髅面具的男人感到哈利对怀里的男孩感到紧张，所以他大胆地对着哈利。

「与你无关，你放下男孩，我会让你走！」

「哈利波特，男孩有一个漂亮的脸蛋，即使我没有绑架他，还会有其他人拐了他。」戴着骷髅面具的男人邪恶地笑着，用另一只手色情地抚摸着西奥博尔德的脸颊对哈利说。

哈利看到戴着骷髅面具的男人竟然在他的面前，用他的手色情地抚摸着西奥博尔德的脸颊，哈利的内心的愤怒上升几度。

「立刻放下男孩！」与此同时，哈利魔杖的尖端闪烁着白色的火花。

「好吧，好吧，好吧，我放下他！」戴着骷髅面具的男人听从哈利的指示，把那个昏迷的男孩放在地上。

当哈利看到那个戴着骷髅面具的男人将西奥博尔德放在地上时，他立即跪下并检查了西奥博尔德的身体，发现他刚刚昏倒了，他立刻松了一口气。但是他因为担心西奥博尔德的关系，所以他没有注意到戴着骷髅面具的男人有魔杖指着他。

「哈利波特，你不应该只在乎那个男孩的安全，而忽略了我的存在。」那个戴着骷髅面具的男人说道。

哈利抬头对上了戴着骷髅面具男人的眼睛，突然他勾起了嘴角的微笑，「感谢你的提醒，但我认为你也应该注意你的背后。」

当戴着骷髅面具的男人听到哈利的话并自然地转过头时，他看到在他背后出现了一个有着火红色头发的男人，那是哈利的朋友罗恩。同时，戴着骷髅面具的男人看到罗恩露出笑容对着他的脸上搥了一拳。

戴着骷髅面具的那个人痛苦地尖叫着，失去了平衡，踉跄着跌倒在地，显得狼狈不堪。罗恩用魔杖指着那个戴着骷髅面具的男人，「哈利，没事吗？」他把目光投向戴着骷髅面具的男人问着哈利。

罗恩到达了戈德里克洞，他知道哈利会回波特小屋一趟，但是当他去波特的小屋时，他找不到哈利和西奥博尔德，但他发现哈利的守护神雄鹿在客厅里等着他。他跟随哈利的守护神从戈德里克洞走出到空地，发现穿着黑袍的男人用魔杖指着他的朋友，并慢慢走近他们，在罗恩看到哈利注意到他之后，分散了穿着黑袍男人的注意力，让他协助他的行动制服这个穿着黑袍男人。

哈利摇了摇头，伸出手去抱起昏迷的西奥博尔德。

哈利向罗恩交代后，准备将西奥博尔德带回波特小屋。当他离开时，他突然听到罗恩在尖叫。他立刻转过头，看到罗恩倒在地上，戴着骷髅面具的那个男人用魔杖指向他，男人手上的魔杖发出了绿色的火花。

剎那，哈利用一只手护着西奥博尔德，并另只手抓紧魔杖对上戴着骷髅面具的那个男人发出的咒语。

随后，砰的一声，如炮弹炸响，哈利手上的魔杖射出了金色的火焰，与此同时，戴着骷髅面具的那个男人的绿光碰到了哈利发射的咒语，那便是咒语相撞的地方。

在哈利怀抱中的西奥博尔德清醒过来，他睁开眼睛，看到的是绿光和金光咒语碰撞的一剎那。西奥博尔德彷佛觉得这场面他曾经见过的。当他想醒起来的时候，他的头突然痛起来，他忍不住尖叫着痛苦。

「哈利，我的头好痛！」

由于西奥博尔德的尖叫使哈利分神去担心西奥博尔德的状况，所以那个没注意到骷髅面具的男人增强了他的力量，使哈利不知所措。

「哈哈，哈利波特，今天是你的死期！」戴着骷髅面具的那个男人大笑起来。

戴着骷髅面具的男人已经压倒了哈利，哈利跪在地上，勉强地用魔杖挡住戴着骷髅面具男人的力量。「西奥博尔德，快走！」并开口对着已在他身旁的西奥博尔德说。

「不，哈利，我不会离开，我不会撇下你！」西奥博尔德说。

「西奥博尔德，听我说立刻离开这里！」

「不！」

当哈利与西奥博尔德吵架时，戴着骷髅面具的男人趁机对西奥博尔德施以酷刑咒。

当酷刑咒的光线与西奥博尔德发生接触时，哈利以找球手精湛的技巧将西奥博尔德推开了。同一时间，他被酷刑咒击中身体立刻激烈的抽搐，痛不欲生地尖叫起来。

西奥博尔德看到哈利痛苦地抽搐着，他忍不住流下了眼泪。哈利刚才使他免于残酷的痛苦，但是他被酷刑咒折磨了。当西奥博尔德伸出手去抚摸哈利的时候，那个戴着骷髅面具的男人已经走到西奥博尔德面前，伸出手抓住西奥博尔德靠近他。

「男孩，你不想你的哈利再次受伤就跟我走！」戴着骷髅面具的男人说。

「不！西奥博尔德，别听他的话！」西奥博尔德没有和那个戴着骷髅面具的人说话，就被哈利用说话堵住了他。

「男孩，如果你不跟着我，我会马上杀了他！」戴着骷髅面具的男人用脚踩在哈利的肩膀上，对西奥博尔德说。

「不，西奥博尔德，别跟着他走！」哈利忍受着痛苦，伸出手阻止那位戴着骷髅面具的男人将西奥博尔德带走。

「别多嘴！」戴着骷髅面具的男人再次踩在哈利的肩膀上，而没有注意到西奥博尔德低下了头保持沉默，甚至没有注意到他的手慢慢捏紧，黑曜色的眼睛底下透露出一丝危险的血红色。

「停下手，别伤害哈利。」

戴着骷髅面具的男人听不见西奥博尔德的说话，并继续踢了几次哈利，没有发现在他身旁的西奥博尔德有一团浮现黑色的力量由他的身上散发出来。


End file.
